Dyskusja użytkownika:Raymanien97
Spoko Jasne, chociaż trochę tu kiepsko z plikami :) Trzeba dodać co? No.Musisz dodać kilka fotek z Robo piratkami,bo mamy tylko zdjęcie Grolga(A u mnie coś cieniarsko z tymi fotami ostatnio).A i fotki Mroklumciów też się baaaaaaaaardzo przydadzą.-B.i.o Hero właśnie przydaloby sie nieco zmienic nasza solucje co? bo ja już troche napisałem do bagien mroku jakby co to moge zmienic jak nie to moze zostac xP Słyszałem o pomyśle zmiany strony startowej. Moim zdaniem to dobry pomysł. Ja się na tym nie znam, ale Ty i B.I.O hero - już tak. Jeśli jednak mogę w tym pomóc, zrobię co się da. Proszę o rozpatrzenie tego pomysłu. Pozdro! Pajęczarz DeviantArt Na DeviantArcie stworzyłeś pierwszy tom "Rayman: Zamieszanie z mroklumami" i kiedy będzie tam dostępny drugi tom??? Ps. Zostawiłbym tą wiadomość na DeviantArcie, ale nie mam potrzeby się tam rejstrować, skoro tutaj mogę zostawić wiadomość. Tadek Niestety, obawiam się, że prace nad drugim tomem są zawieszone. Mam obecnie dużo roboty z innym komiksem (robię nawet własny mini-film). Poza tym, przygotowałem kompletny i bardziej obszerny scenariusz do NOWEJ wersji komiksu, ale na razie jeszcze się za niego nie zabieram. Dirx97 19:32, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Poradnik "Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc" To ty napisałeś ten poradnik do połowy trzeciego poziomu w Krainie Żywych Trupów, prawda? Otóż, ja to dokańczam. Skończyłem już pierwszy poziom Wieży Leptysa, tylko nie znam się zbyt na tej stronie, więc nie wiem, jak dodawać obrazki. Wiesz, takie co są przy wstępach do różnych światów. Czy mógłbyś ty je wkleić? Wojtek 2000 17:07, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy, tylko znajdę więcej czasu. PS - po napisaniu informacji wklejaj cztery tyldy (tylda to ten znak koło cyfry 1 - ~). Wtedy można zidentyfikować nadawcę ;) Dirx97 19:34, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Co to znaczy? W jakim sensie "Nigdy nie twórz artykułów, które opowiadają o twoich opowieściach" Opowieści w sensie... co? Wojtek 2000 17:07, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej chodziło mi o "twoje własne przeżycia", najprawdopodobniej popełniłem błąd logiczny, za co przepraszam. W sensie, żeby nie zmyślać rzeczy do artykułów ani nie pisać o sobie itp. Dirx97 19:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Co do solucji Przeczytałem już twoją wiadomość. Emotikony usunąć mogę, chociaż trochę ich jest. A co do własnych uwag, to tak już mam, że wczuwam się w pisanie poradnika. Czuję się tak, jak bym robił Let's Play :) PS. Emotikony stawiałem raczej wtedy, kiedy sytuacja niemal tego wymagała. Na przykład, lepiej by wyglądało "Tu będziesz musiał pokonać... jeszcze jednego Wybuchniaka. Zaczekaj, aż zeskoczy Oficer. Chyba wiesz, co masz zrobić :D.", niż... to samo, tylko bez buźki. Wojtek 2000 17:12, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Zakończone! Witaj, Raymanien97. Chciałem cię poinformować, że dokończyłem już Solucję do Raymana 3. Na tą wiadomość o emotikonach już odpowiedziałem, jeśli jeszcze coś jest nie tak w poradniku, napisz o tym na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. Wojtek 2000 17:56, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, dzięki za pomoc, Wojtek :). PS - nie musisz wypisywać daty i miejsca, wystarczą cztery tyldy (sory że to piszę cały czas, ale to taka rada :)) Dirx97 05:28, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Wklejam cztery tyldy i sama ta data wyskakuje. Wojtek 2000 11:59, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź B.i.o Hero-Bez namysłu się z tym zgadzam,ale do tego musicie poprosić kogoś,kto się na tym zna,bo ja nie wiem na czym polegają te wszystkie kody itp. .A Kamila Trzocha już postraszyłem banem,więc nie ma co się martwić ;). Drogi Raymanien, czy mógłyś powiedzieć mi... tylko się nie śmiejcie... jak wstawić grafikę? No wiem, jest taka opcja przy tworzeniu artykułu. Klikam na to... no i co robić dalej? Wojtek 2000 12:49, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) O tych sekretach w Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc No to mamy zagadkę. Bo to nie ja napisałem te Sekcje z sekretami. Myślałem, że TY to napisałeś. :O He, he. Sorry, bo ja się pomyliłem. To B.i.o Hero ;) Dirx97 09:43, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Ale mi się wydaje że to Tadek załatwił nawy wygląd strony startowej O.o B.i.o Hero (Zapraszam na bloga) No tak,sorka.Podoba się i to jak!Tak bardzo że w słowach tego nie zmieszczę. B.i.o Hero (Zapraszam na bloga) Spoko wodza.Odwaliłem go z rangi admina.Oby się nie wnerwił.Tego raczej nie chcemy ;p B.i.o Hero (Zapraszam na bloga) Mówicie coś o mnie? Jak mnie usunąłeś z Administratora, to nic się nie stało, bo co tam się Administrator różni. Wnerwił bym się tylko wtedy, gdybyś mnie zbanował. Tadek WOW!!! Ale strona główna!!! Wreszcie mamy piękną Wiki!!! :O Wojtek 2000 16:38, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Dwa pytania Pierwsze pytanie: Czemu jest już nowy tydzień a Cytat Tygodnia ten sam?! (proponuję "Srebrny Lum! Niesamowite... czuję, jak jego energia buduje się we mnie... znowu mogę strzelać swoją pięścią!" Drugie pytanie: Czemu ZAWSZE kiedy piszę do ciebie wiadomość, to jest, że "Użytkownik >>Raymanien97<< nie jest zarejestrowany" ?! Odpowiedz szybko! Wojtek 2000 18:13, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Odezwa użytkownika Raymanien97 do pozostałych użytkowników Rayman Wiki, w tym Administratora Najjaśniejszej Wiki, B.i.o Hero Drodzy Przyjaciele. Szanowni Użytkownicy Rayman Wiki. Ja, Raymanien97, chcę Was przeprosić za długą nieobecność na Rayman Wiki. Powodem tej nieobecności stał się czas szkolny. Nie miałem czasu pracować i rozwijać naszą kochaną Wikię. Wykorzystam wolny czas i tzw. długi weekend na wspieranie Rayman Wiki. Uroczyście oświadczam, że 13 października b.r. użytkownik Raymanien97 wraca do Rayman Wiki. Oświadczam również, że zamierzam poprawiać, edytować i pisać artykuły. Niech nasza Wikia stanie się najlepszą polską Wikią o serii gier Rayman! Raymanien97, skromny użytkownik Rayman Wiki Raymanien97 13:04, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanie Drogi Raymanien97, dawno się nie... widzieliśmy? Nie, tak tego nie można określić :) Dawno nie zostawialiśmy sobie żadnych wiadomości (wiem, że trochę głupio to brzmi), ale ostatnio mało siedzę na Wiki Ray'a. Powodem jest zakazane słowo na "sz" ;) W każdym razie, mam do ciebie pytanie: kiedy tworzymy swój profil, pod nagłówkiem "Mój wkład" większość użytkowników pisze "mój wkład" lub "wkład" i robi z tych słów link do podstrony "Wkład użytkowika ....". Lecz jaką podają stronę docelową? Bo według Rayman Wiki, strona "Wkład użytkownika Wojtek 2000" nie istnieje ;( Co mam zrobić? Proszę o szybką odpowiedź. Wojtek 2000 13:39, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) A gdy by konkurs odbył się na Czacie. Może nikt by nie skopiował odpowiedzi. Umarlak. Przy okazji pomóżmi tworzyć artykuły na Rayman Wiki.